Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 3.1
Drei Tage - Eins Eine Nacht. Isabelle sagte kein Wort, schüttelte nur den Kopf, die Hand auf der Klinke, als wolle sie ihn zu dem schmalen Bett geleiten, zu dem schmalen Körper, der dort mit dem Tod rang. Als Antwort zuckte Jace nur die Schultern, drehte sich um. Ging. Keine Schwäche zeigen. Sie würde leben oder sterben und er konnte nichts daran ändern. Hodge hatte alles getan, was in seiner Macht stand und das musste genug sein. Jetzt lag es nur noch an ihr. Ein Geräusch schreckte ihn auf, die Tür ging, Isabelle kam zurück. Sein Herz setzte aus, einen Moment nur. Sein Schritt stockte, doch er gestattete es nicht. Niemals. Gefühl war etwas für Idioten. Gefühle für jemanden, der vielleicht nicht lange genug leben würde, um das zu rechtfertigen. Jemanden zu sehr mögen bedeutete, hilflos zu sein. Sie holte ihn ein, ging neben ihm her, als würde sie darauf warten, dass er eine Frage stellte. Er stellte sie nicht. Entspannt schlenderte er zur Bibliothek. Alec würde dort sein. Sie sprachen kein Wort und er fühlte, wie sie immer verbissener wurde. Manchmal verstand er sie nicht. Sie mochte dieses Mädchen nicht... ...das Mädchen!... kein Name... ...und hatte Stunden zuvor mehr protestiert als jeder andere, mehr noch als Hodge. Und jetzt war es, als würde sie ihm einen Vorwurf daraus machen, dass er sich bemühte, gar nicht erst eine persönliche Beziehung aufzubauen! Nein, er verstand Frauen manchmal wirklich nicht. Betont gut gelaunt öffnete er die Tür zur Bibliothek und sah sich nach Alec um. Er fand ihn in seinem Lieblingssessel, vertieft in irgend einen dicken Wälzer. "Hey Alec!" Schweigen. Kein Blick. Nicht mal ein Zucken. "Alec... jemand anwesend?", fragte er nachdrücklicher. Manchmal war Alec schon ziemlich vertieft. Jetzt ein Zucken. Mundwinkel, die sich grimmig verzerrten und fast sofort wieder zu ihrem ursprünglichen Zustand zurückkehrten. "Sehr witzig, man. Komm schon." Jace stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an. Das war zu viel. Plötzlich sprang Alec auf, das Buch flog durch den Raum, knapp an Jace vorbei, prallte dumpf gegen ein Hindernis und krachte zu Boden. Alec, der nicht einmal laut wurde, wenn man ihm ein Messer in den Arm rammte. Schwer atmend stand er Jace gegenüber, starrte ihm in die Augen. Nur Sekunden. Dann ging er, so wütend, dass Jace fast erwartete, einen unsanften Stoß ab zu bekommen, doch Alec umrundete ihn sorgsam. Die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss. Er war froh, dass Hodge sich diesen Tag ausgesucht hatte, um mal nicht hier zu sein. Hinter sich hörte er Isabelle, die das Buch aufhob. Wortlos glättete sie die Seiten und legte es auf den kleinen Beistelltisch neben Alecs Lieblingsplatz. Jace beobachtete sie nachdenklich. Ihre Bewegungen waren abgehakt, als müsste sie ebenfalls an sich halten. Als sie sich schließlich zu ihm umdrehte, war ihre Miene düster und sie schien auf etwas zu warten. Eine Nacht, dachte er. Noch keine große Sache. Eine Nacht war eine Nacht war eine Nacht. Alles andere wäre unrealistisch gewesen. Ein Mädchen, dachte er. Nur ein Mädchen. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen drehte er sich um und ging. Die Nacht war warm und feucht. Sterne glitzerten am Himmel und die Straßen glänzten nass von einem vorabendlichen kleinen Schauer. Taxifahrer gaben ihr bestes, die Luft mit einem Hupkonzert zu erfüllen. Die Schlange vor dem Pandemonium war lang. Es machte keinen Sinn, hier her zurückzukehren. Aber er musste jagen. Etwas in ihm schrie nach Blut, nach Adrenalin und Gewalt. Nach Rache. Sein Fuß traf etwas Nasses und er blickte hinunter. Das ölige Wasser wirkte im roten Licht der Neonreklame wie frisches Blut und sekundenlang fühlte er sich wieder wie der kleine Junge, der im Wandschrank wartet, bis die bösen Männer verschwinden, während das Blut seines Vaters in seine Schuhe sickert. Atmen. Warten. Der Türsteher kannte ihn schon, nickte nur und ließ ihn ein. Jace nickte zurück und ließ die johlenden Mundies hinter sich. Im Club umfing ihn die Musik wie ein pulsierender Herzschlag. Zuckende Körper bewegten sich im Stroboskoplicht. Er fühlte ihre Wärme, konnte ihren Schweiß riechen. Ein Mädchen tanzte an ihm vorbei. Knappes Kleid, hohe Stiefel. Ihre Augen glitzerten ihn an. In der Hand einen Drink zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Ihr Haar war rot, es leuchtete in den blinkenden Lichtern. Wortlos, ausdruckslos folgte er ihr auf die Tanzfläche. Jagen. Jede Jagd war gut. Auf die nach Menschenfleisch. Sie bewegte sich schlangengleich, wand sich um ihn, verheißungsvoll und ihr Lächeln unter den halb geschlossenen Lidern war so eindeutig, dass er sich keine Mühe machte, nicht einmal, um ihr ein Zeichen zu geben. Sie verstand trotzdem. Mit einem Nicken bedeutete er ihr, vorauszugehen. Eine dunkle Ecke, wo es zu den Toiletten ging. Sie waren nicht das einzige 'Pärchen', das auf diese Idee gekommen war, und sein finsterer Blick vertrieb die anderen beiden. Hinter einem Stapel leerer Getränkekisten drückte er sie gegen die Wand. Ihre Hände waren geschickt und sie war nicht zimperlich, als er sie grob küsste. Ihr Atem schmeckte nach Alkohol und Zigarettenrauch und das schwache Neonlicht des Notausgangs ließ ihr Make up billig wirken. In ihrem schlecht gefärbten Haar konnte er den schmutzigblonden Ansatz sehen. Mit einem mal war sie nur irgend ein angetrunkenes Mädchen in einem dreckigen Nebenraum. Angewidert ließ er sie stehen und verschwand aus dem Club. Nachtwanderung. Er nahm sich kein Taxi, lief bis seine Füße schmerzten. Kein Dämon heute. Kein Tod. Keine Gewalt. Keine Jagd. Keine Befriedigung. Keine Ruhe. Die Gänge des Instituts waren kalt und einsam. Fackelschein leitete ihn. Sein Zimmer fühlte sich falsch an im ersten Moment, dann tröstlich; langsam kam das Gefühl, als wolle es sich antasten, vorsichtig, um jederzeit wieder zu flüchten. Er schlug die Tür zu. Niemand würde es hören. Er wohnte gern allein, weit weg von allen. Die Nacht sah zum Fenster herein. Angezogen ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen. Die schmutzigen Schuhe über den Rand hängend, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt starrte er an die Decke. Mondschatten zeichneten Blätterfinger an die weiße Tapete. Ein Tag jetzt. Morgen mehr. Bestimmt. Er schlief ein. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag